Field of the Invention
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display apparatus, and more particularly, to a see-through liquid crystal display apparatus that allows a viewer to recognize not only an image displayed on a display apparatus but also an external background surrounding the display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
As various kinds of electronic devices such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and large-sized televisions (TVs) have been developed, demands for flat panel displays that may be applied to such electronic devices have increased. Liquid crystal displays (LCDs), a representative example of flat panel displays, have excellent features such as low power consumption and high contrast ratio and can easily display displaying moving images.
Such an LCD includes a liquid crystal layer between two substrates. The LCD applies an electric field to the liquid crystal layer and thus a direction in which liquid crystal molecules are arranged is changed, thereby allowing a transmittance difference to be perceived on a screen.
Recently, research on see-through LCDs capable of allowing a viewer to recognize not only images that are displayed by LCDs but also external backgrounds surrounding the displaying LCDs has been conducted.